The invention relates to medical devices and methods of making and using them. More particularly, it relates devices for delivering, administering or dosing a substance, including infusion pumps, particularly a modular infusion pump for administering a product such as insulin or another medicament.
Particularly in self-administration of medicaments, for example insulin, the persons using the medicament in question and administering it themselves by means of an infusion pump are increasingly placing importance on convenience and discretion. Manufacturers are meeting these demands by, among other things, dividing the infusion pump into structural assemblies which are each arranged in their own housing and can be joined to one another by wireless or wired connection.
Modular infusion pumps of this kind are known, for example, from DE 30 35 670 A1 and DE 198 40 965 A1. According to these, an infusion pump is split up into a pump head, which is implanted directly on the body or even within the body and comprises a product-containing reservoir and a delivery device, and an operating and control part which can be carried at a distance from the pump head, for example on or in clothing. The operating and control part and the pump head are in wireless communication with one another.